


Sixth Grade

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, SuperCorp, Supercorpministories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: What happens if Lena and Kara met in Middle School and became a couple in High School? Kara Zor-el is new to National City Middle School. She meets a black haired girl names Lena Luthor who she instantly calls her friend. After awhile Kara seems to fall in love with Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 16





	1. Sixth Grade

School

School

School 

School

That the only thing that is on my mind. Am I scared? Yes. Of course I am. Starting Middle school in a new town is terrifying. "KARA ZOR-EL! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" I run down stairs quickly and grab my bag from the couch. "Sorry mom." "Its alright sweetheart just bring your breakfast and eat quickly in the car." I nod grabbing a piece of toast and running over to the car. "Kara no running in the house please." I look over to see dad in the office. "Right sorry dad." I continue to walk quickly to the car. Mom is right behind me when we get into the car. I buckle in and she drive off to National City Middle School. She pulls up to the parking lot and I see alot of people waiting for the first bell to right. "Mom do I have to go?" "Yes sweetheart you do. But your Cousin Alex will be here and Aunt Eliza is taking you home." I nod and grab my bag getting out of the car. 

When I get out I see alot of people looking at me weirdly. I turn around and hide behind a corner and grab out my phone. When that happens a black haired girl runs straight into me sending me to the ground. "Omg I am so sorry I didnt see you there." "Its fine." She gives me a smile and helps me up. "Im Lena." "Im kara. Um I have a quick question though." "Yeah whats up?" "Do you know an Alex Danvers?" She nods. "Follow me." She reaches out to hold my hand and I let her. We walk through the school together till we get to a little covered area. "Alex!" I can see a dark haired girl look up and she smiles when she looks at me. "Kara!" She runs up and hugs me tightly. "Hey Alex." "How are you! When did you move here. I thought you were staying at Miami." I shake my head and explain to her why we moved to National City. "Well my dad had a job opportunity here and he took it so I could spend time with you and Aunt Eliza and Uncle Jeremiah. We just got here last night." "How are you not tired?" I hear Lena say. I shrug and Alex pulls me into a tighter hug. "I missed you." "Missed you to cuz." We spend time talking and I get to know Lena. The bell rings not long after and I get to know all my classes pretty well.

After school I meet up with Alex after saying bye to Lena. We walk over to the car loop area and Alex pulls me over to a white van. She opens the door for me to get in and I do. "Hey Kara!" "Hey Aunt Eliza." "So how long have you been in the city." "Um we just got here last night." She continues catching up on life when we pull up to our house. "It was lovely seeing you kar!" "You too" I say quickly before getting out of the car and running up to mom and dad who were waiting on the porch. I jump into dads arms and mom goes to talk with her sister. "Did you have a good day kiddo?" I nod and hug him around his neck. "You have any homework?" I shake my head and he kisses my cheek. Mom comes up to us and I see Aunties car pull out of the driveway. "Lets get you inside kiddo." I nod and he puts me down. We walk inside and I hurry and run up to my room setting my bag down by my desk. I walk into my closet and change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I walk downstairs to see mom making dinner. Dad is on the couch with his laptop in his lap. I sit on the couch next to him and cuddle into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.


	2. Seventh Grade

*Seventh Grade*

I get to school and see Lena leaning against the door. "Hey luthor!" She smiles as she sees me. "So Zor-el how was you weekend." "good." She looks at me weirdly. "why do u look like your about to cry them kar?" I just shrug. "Ima go to the bathroom I will see you in first period." She nods and I see her walk over to Alex and whisper something in her ear. 

After school I completely ignore the world. I put earbuds in and blast music in my ears walking home. Once I get home I unlock the door and throw the keys on the kitchen table. I can feel my phone ringing but i decide to ignore it. Next thing I know I hear yelling upstairs. I turn my music up louder and run up to my room. I close the door and lock it quickly. I curl up into a ball and just start sobbing. I hear a knock at my window and see Lena standing there with take out. I stand up and wipe my tears before opening the window. "Kara what wrong?" "They just won't stop arguing. Its always happening even when they are suppose to be asleep." She wipes hair out of my face. "Go pack a bag your staying with me tonight." I nod and grab my backpack and a few clothes. She helps me carry everything along with my laptop and phone charger. I unlock the door and run to the window. "KARA ZOR-EL GET OVER HERE!" I stand still and tense up. "Go ill be here but be careful." I nod and place everything on my bed. I run out of the room and to my parents trashed room. 

**_Lena POV_ **

Kara runs out of the room in a second. I grab my phone and text mom that kara is going to stay with us for a bit. I grab her things off the bed and just to the first floor. I run over to the sidewalk. i suddenly hear someone scream "NO! DAD! MOM!" I drop everything and run into the house again and to the parents room. I see Kara fallen against the wall crying. I look around and see Mr and Mrs Zor-el on the ground bleeding out. I hurry and call for help but they make it to late and they are pronounced dead. Im holding a hysterical Kara. "Kara lets go." I hear someone say and I look up to see Uncle Jeremiah. 

_**Kara POV** _

I walk clinging onto Jeremiah while crying. Lena is beside me holding all my stuff that I packed for her house. 

When we get to their house Eliza shows me the guest room and I just run into it and cry into the pillow. Every 10 minutes someone would come in and try to get me to eat something or come out of the room but every time they would fail. Suddenly I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I cried into their shoulder. Once they spoke I could tell it was Lena. "Baby girl its alright its ok." She rubs my back as my sobs turn into hiccups. "Kara what happened to them?" "d..dad shot m..om and m..m..mom shot d..dad" I can see her frown and she held me tighter. "oh baby im so sorry." Eliza and Jeremiah both come in to and they both come over to hug me too. After a while Alex comes in as well and joins the hug. "Im so sorry kara."

Everyone leaves the room except Lena. "Kara how about you stay with me for tonight. we can skip this week." I nod and cling onto Lena. She grabs my overnight bag and Eliza and Jeremiah let me stay with her. Lenas mom comes and picks us up.


	3. Eighth Grade

1 year is a long time to some people. I get off the bus that is in front of the cemetery and go to my parents graves. "Hey mom Hey dad. I miss you so much. you have no idea how hard it has been." My voice starts cracking and my eyes start tearing up. "Im so so sorry mom and dad. I dont know how I have done it for so long." I place the flowers on both graves. I suddenly hear Lena calling out. "Babe?" I blank out and remember my sixth birthday and the good memories. "I miss you so so much." I wipe my hand over the grave marked "ALURA ZOR-EL" "Baby Jeremiah and Eliza are looking for you." She hugs me from behind. "Its their 1 year I forgot." I nod slowly and turn around in her arms. "I miss them so much." "I know baby I know but we have to get back we have school tomorrow." I nod and she helps me up and over to the car. I see Jeremiah in the drivers and Alex in the passenger. "Kara if you want you can stay more time." I shake my head. "Home please." He nods and drives off. I turn my phone on and look at my lockscreen of me and my parents. When we get back home I turn around to them following me. "guys im fine I just want to be alone." They all nod and I walk up to my room.

The next morning I just up and change into black jeans a black shirt and a leather jacket. I curl my hair and put converse on. I walk downstairs with my phone and bag. "Kara you don't have to go to school today." I nod and just continue eating then walk to the car. 

When we get to school I get out and walk over to Lena. "Hey kar." I wrap my arms around her and she does the same. "Kara you know you didn't have to come today right?" I nod and she kisses my forehead. Since Lena and I have all the same classes so we stayed with each other all day. I keep my arm around her waist all day not wanting to move it. "Someone is clingy today huh?" I let out a chuckle. She kisses my head. "Hey kara are you doing anything after school?" I shake my head and she nods. "ok come over to my place ok? my mom want to meet my girlfriend now." "but she had already met me." "I know" She winks and we stay silent till we get to lunch. Lena and I sit at our normal table in the back as I take off my jacket and wrap it around her saying she shivering. "Thank you" I nod and we eat lunch talking about our day. "So kar what did you get on the math test?" "I didn't take it. He excused me for reasons." She nods in understanding. "You want to visit it later?" I nod and she nods. "Ill ask mom to talk us alright." I nod again.


	4. Ninth Grade

High school. Wow. Its been 2 years since Aunt Eliza and Uncle Jeremiah took me in and it has been the worst. Ive been missing them everyday. 

"hello? Kara?" Lena says as she snaps me out of my thoughts. "Sorry what?" "Are you going to tryouts your going to be late!" "Oh shoot! I love you! Ill see you later!" I sprint off to the locker room. I change quickly and get onto the field just in time. 

After an hour we finish up and I see Alex waiting for me in the bleachers. "Good job kara you will defiantly make the team." "You think?" She nods and grabs my bag. "Lets go home dork." I laugh and she messes with my hair. I get into the car and lay my head on the headrest. "You ok?" I nod "tired" She nods and pulls into the driveway. I walk into the house with my football bag and my backpack. I walk upstairs to my room and notice a box on my bed untouched. "Eliza?" "Yes kara." I hear her yell from downstairs. "did you put the box in here?" "Yes just open it its a surprise for you dear." I open the box and see a slip of paper saying " _Look Outside"_ when I look outside I see a while dog with the house of el symbol on its collar. "Krypto?" I smile and run downstairs and outside. "Hey Krypto?" When I say the name the dog turns its head and runs over to me. "Hey buddy!" He tackles me to the ground and I start playing with him.

_**Lena POV** _

I get to the Danvers household and knock on the door. Eliza opens it and tells me Kara is outside. When I get out there I see her with the biggest smile on her face and she is playing with a dog I have seem in a lot of the younger photos of her. I smile at the sight of her being happy finally after the incident. "kara?" She turns around and smile. She gets up and runs up to me. "Someones happy hm?" She nods and kisses my cheek. "Eliza and Jeremiah found Krypto my dog back then." I smile down at her and kiss her head. "Thats lovely baby. Glad to see you happy." She smiles again before grabbing my hand and leading my dog to Krypto. We play with him for a while until the school posted this years football team. I pulled it up on my phone and see Kara's name on it. I show it to her and I swear she was going to explode with happiness. She runs inside and I follow her and she basically shouts it to them that she made it. They all hug and I join in. Glad to see my girl happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so basically this is it. I really just wanted the mini story to end with Kara being happy so this is the finale chapter. If you want more just lmk and I will be open to writing more of this story.


End file.
